Seize the Day
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Toby notices something wrong with Sly and encourages him to have some couch time. Requested by theonlyonewhobelievedinme on TUMBLR.


**WriterFreak001:**

Although this isn't WAIGE, I had fun writing this one! :)

* * *

 **Title** | Seize the Day

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Toby notices something wrong with Sly and encourages him to have some couch time. Requested by theonlyonewhobelievedinme on TUMBLR.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for a little bit of offensive language.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Seize the Day**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **One Shot**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

Toby was on his way out the door when he spotted Sylvester pacing in front of his chalk board. As if on cue, Toby wheeled away from the door and swiftly made his way to his friend. "Hey, Sly. Something bothering you?"

"W-What?" Sylvester didn't look too hot.

"You seem out of it," Toby touched Sly's shoulder. "Hence the pacing."

"Oh, um," Sylvester waved Toby away, "It's nothing."

"You're paler than my white ass, Sly." Toby cocked an eyebrow and shifted his weight as he folded his arms. "Something's eating you." Sylvester stared at the ground without saying a single word. "Is… everything all right with Megan?"

Sylvester smiled. "Everything's just great."

"You're withholding breath." Toby blinked. "Something's not right."

"You're right," Sylvester released a long sigh. "Not everything is all right."

"Would you…," Toby glanced over at his desk, "like some couch time?"

"I don't want to take up your night, Toby." Sylvester twirled his thumbs and shuffled his feet, avoiding the shrink's gaze.

"Nonsense," Toby patted Sylvester's shoulder. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend." Toby started to lead Sylvester to his little space next to his desk, but when he noticed Sly not moving, he instantly caught on to his friend's discomfort. He smiled and pointed behind him, "We can go to the interrogation room if that'll make you feel more at ease."

Sly gave Toby a small smile. "It would, Toby. Thank you."

After Toby and Sylvester made themselves comfortable in the interrogation room, Toby leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "How is Megan doing?"

"She's doing as best she can," Sylvester issued Toby a fake smile. "I'm trying to stay positive for her, but she's pretty set on the fact that her brother's not going to find a cure in time…"

"Positivity's not a bad thing," Toby mused.

"No. It's not." Sylvester faked another grin.

But…?"

"But," Sylvester's forced smile faded, "Walter's not getting anywhere…, and I'm starting to lose hope. And when I start to lose hope, I think about the inevitable. And when _that_ happens, I start wondering if what Walter said when he found out about Megan and me was true…. What if I'm _not_ cut out for processing Megan's death when it happens? What if getting close to her isn't wise, after all?"

"Loss affects everyone, Sly. If Walt doesn't come up with a cure in time, Megan's death will affect him a lot more than he currently thinks. Megan is a strong-willed woman, and she jokes about her disease all the time; it's not uncommon for people to find humor in terrible situations. I do it all the time. Makes my life more interesting, and it probably makes hers a hell of a lot more interesting too. Before you start jumping off the deep end and give up hope, see things from her side. She knows her odds. So she has to make due with what she has and see life to the fullest while she still can. You're like a freaking North Star in her life, Sly. If you - one of the most positive and hopeful guys I know - give up hope, then all she has left is to believe is in her brother."

"I know. It's just… hard, you know?" Sylvester sighed slowly.

"Didn't say it was going to be easy," Toby chuckled. "Megan wouldn't want you to think about Glooms Day yet; that's her job. Instead of focusing on the future, just focus on the now. Focus on what makes her happy because I know for a fact that when she's full of sunshine, you're happy too. She's afraid of not living so… give her something to live for. Help her cross off her bucket list if she has one, or don't, if she doesn't. If you spend so much time thinking about the what ifs, you'll miss out on what's right in front of you. Megan's a lucky gal to be dating a slick stud like you, Sly. Remind her why she's lucky."

Sylvester gave Toby a genuine smile. "You know," he pushed up his glasses and rose to his feet, "You're right."

"Always am," Toby grinned, hugging his knees. "Anything else?"

"Nope. I think that'll do it. Thanks, Toby." Sylvester smiled wider and turned for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be."

"I'll drive you." Toby patted his friend on the shoulder and led him out of the garage. And once he drops Sly off at the hospital, he was going to race to Happy's apartment and beg her to accept his apology, and he wasn't going to leave her place until she did. He needed to follow his own advice and seize the day.

(Or die trying.)

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

I don't normally write non-WAIGE stories, but this was fun. :)


End file.
